Cry of the Earth
by Karin Aoi007
Summary: It's the year 2420 and it's World War 3, Aliens attack Earth ,Mimi rebels against her father, the General, Matt's a soldier.R+R!!^_^ Warning: MIMATO!! Chapter 4 is up!! rated PG for swearing.
1. Cry of the Earth - Chpt.1

Title: Cry of the Earth ****

Title: Cry of the Earth

Author: Karin_Aoi_007

Rating: PG-13 to PG

I know Cry of the Earth is a title of an old song …but it sounded like a real good title for this fic… So yeah…… please no flames… constructive criticism is allowed though. This is my first fic ever…BE NICE---er!! I want to thank Lady Maggie, Moonchild, Gatomon_1, Stellar, Chibi Tenshi no Sky, Princess Keia, Heavenangelgrl, Mimiblossomsmt, Digitally Obsessed, and all my other author-friends who have been great pals!! Thanx u guys^_^ And DUH!!! I obviously don't own Digimon, or else 02 would've ended in Mimato!!so…ya………enjoy

§**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** §

****

June 10th, 2420

Dear Diary,

It has been 1 year since the invasion of the citizens of Pluto. We humans have been looking for other life forms in spaces for centuries, but instead of us finding them, they found us. We showed them great hospitality, but that just showed them our weaknesses. Then they attacked. All the country's leaders tried to think of a plan to stop them, but their sudden assault was way too spontaneous. 

There was no choice but to have most of us to evacuate to this space station after they destroyed my home country, Japan. Even though no one I knew was hurt, daddy and I were both furious. I know daddy is worried about my safety after mommy's death. But I'm 15! Yet, he still won't let me join the academy to fight for my planet! I mean, tons of kids younger than I have gone and fought. In fact we're lacking enough soldiers to fight!! If only he knew how much this meant to me, and how important it is, then he'd let me go.

Sincerely, 

Mimi Tachikawa

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

There was knock on a young girl's door,

"Mimi, your father needs you at the main control room." said Becky the "Messenger"

"Okay Becky, I'll be right there!" Mimi replied as she closed her diary.

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

"What is it Daddy?" Mimi asked innocently as she walked into the room. 

"Mimi, sweetheart, could you do your old man a favor?" 

Mimi crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that he would say what wanted him to say so badly, to give her permission to help. To help in anyway at all!! 

"Sure daddy."

"Could you go to Quadrant 5 and get daddy some donuts and coffee?" her dad asked handing her $20 smiling sweetly.

"Fine dad………(-_-;)"

Of course General Tachikawa knew perfectly well what she wanted to hear, so he handed another $10 then added

" … and why don't you get something for yourself Mimi."

"Whatever." Was all she said and walked out. General Tachikawa just sighed and called all units to base.

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

"All units report back to base. I repeat. All Units report back to base."

At the sound of this, a young blond steered sharply back to base. 

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

"It seems that THEY have been multiplying at an alarming rate, much more than what we started with." Said General Tachikawa

"It took us a whole year, but we finally found a plan to destroy their planet. You will evacuate immediately and get into your positions after the plan has been told and it'll only be told once, AND ONLY ONCE!! SO IF YOU MISSED THE PLAN THE FIRST TIME BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!! THEN IT'S GONNA BE YOUR FUNERAL BEFORE YOU EVEN LEAVE BASE!!!!!"

"YES SIR!" replied the soldiers

"NOT ALL OF YOU WILL MAKE IT BACK ALIVE, SO IF YOU DIE!! YOU WILL DIE WITH HONOR!! FOR YOU AND YOUR PLANET!!" yelled General Tachikawa 

"YES SIR!!"

"THE PLANS ARE IN YOUR UNITS! MOVE OUT!!"

They all jumped into their space-jets, listened to the 'plan' and took off.

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

What General Tachikawa didn't know was that Mimi had already returned from Quadrant 5 and had heard everything he had told the troops. 

'This is my chance' she thought, 'It's gotta be now, or never!' and with that final thought she slipped into an Emergency Evacuation Space Suit, snuck-out onto the "Unit-Runway", and climbed into a space-jet. (A/N incase your wondering units are space-jets, they just use the term "units" to call the units *lol that's redundant ^_^;) and it's easier to call a "unit" back to base) 

"*sigh* It's okay Mimi, you can do this." Mimi said to herself,

"Here goes nothing!" she held her breath as she pulled the lever. Suddenly it levitated, and with a loud blast the jet shot up into deep dark space.

'I'm sorry daddy, you just don't understand. I'll be back daddy I promise' with that last thought she closed her eyes and a small tear rolled down her cheek. (A/N she was scared!!) 

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

Later…………

"Mimi, sweetheart, are you back yet? Mimi? Hello? Mimi?! MIMI?!!" General Tachikawa yelled through the halls of the "General's-Quarters" AKA their house. 

'Where are you?!' He thought worriedly. 

As he walked by a "Communicator-Monitor", Becky came on screen.

"General Tachikawa, sir?" 

"What now Beck?"

"Soldier XP3421 doesn't have a unit."

"That's impossible Beck, we have the exact number of units for our soldiers. Plus we assigned them to the soldiers specifically." 

"I know sir, but it isn't on the "Unit-Runway", and he couldn't have left it somewhere because that's the only way of transportation threw space. Unless………"

General Tachikawa suddenly cut off Beck.

"Unless someone flew off with it……… oh no…………MIMI!!" General Tachikawa exclaimed, 

"BECK!! GET DEPUTY JONES ON RADAR!! ASK HIM WHERE UNIT XP3421 IS LOCATED RITE NOW!!"

"But sir… the soldier doesn't have…"

"NOW!!!" With that, General Tachikawa logged off and ran out of his Quarters into the Main Control Room.

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

"Unit XP3421 is heading towards Neptune, in sector 23^2, sir." Deputy Jones said.

"Now tell me which unit is closest to XP3421." Said General Tachikawa, a little too frantically.

"uh…um…… okay sir, it's ZC4369" he replied

"SIR!! There's a 7.9 METEOR SHOWER HEADING TOWARDS THAT SECTOR AT 30,000 MPH!!" (A/N I know they don't use that kind of "mph" thing in space but what the hell^_^)

General Tachikawa turned to his Control Officer, Mac.

"Mac!! TELL UNIT ZC4369 TO GET HIS ASS OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND SAVE MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE, NOW!!."

"But sir……Unit ZC4369 is one of our most prized soldiers and he's the Sergeant Ishida's son………we can't risk his life in a meteor storm as major as this."

"Listen hear……" General Tachikawa said through clenched teeth as he picked Mac up by the collar and slammed him against the wall, "WHEN HE SIGNED UP IN OUR ACADEMY HE WAS WILLING TO RISK HIS ASS FOR OUR PLANET!! SO IF THAT'S WILLINGLY ENOUGH FOR WHAT'S LEFT OF EARTH!! THEN THAT'S ENOUGH TO SAVE THE GENERAL'S INNOCENT DAUGHTER!!! MY DAUGHTER!!! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND TELL HIM TO GO TO SECTOR 23^2!!!!!"

"y…y………yes…s…S…S………Sir" stuttered Mac as General Tachikawa dropped him.

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

'I wonder why I was the only one told to go to sector 23^2?' thought the young blond Ishida.

'May be they finally thought I needed a break from all this? Nah…………this is a much too important mission to spare a soldier like me from THE 'plan'. Then…… what it is?' he asked himself mentally as a beep came through his headset. He pushed a maroon button on the side of one of his headphones and replied,

"Awaiting Orders"

"ZC4369……y…y……y…… You……are…are out here in…in……sector 23^2…*gulp* to find General Tachikawa's daughter and bring her back to base safe and sound." Said a pretty shaken up Mac.

"Affirmative" The blond once again pushed the button and started to head toward Neptune. An half and hour later he reached Neptune there he could barely make-out a unit like his, but instead of ZC4369 written on the side, it had XP3421.

"There she is," He then punched in SP'BSXP3421 (A/N Space+base+XP3421^_^) into the panel on the side of his head-set, hoping that he'll be able to communicate with her if she's still in the jet.

"XP3421? Do u read me?"

Silence.

"XP3421? I repeat…… Do u READ ME?"

Still………silence.

"Miss Tachikawa? MISS TACHIKAWA? DO YOU READ ME?!!! I REPEAT DO YOU READ ME?!!"

Yet again………silence.

He started to panic a little bit. 

'stay calm Matt, you can do this, just go down there and see if she's still there. No big deal' After that thought, Matt set his speed to Turbo and flew as fast as the jet could take him, down to the surface of the planet. 

It was a rough landing, but he did make it to her. Matt looked into the jet through the glass and there she was, Mimi, lying apparently unconscious. He looked over to the dial saw that she had crashed, because the jet ran out of gas. 

__

*Let's GET READY TO RAMBLE!!!-Matt's (A/N lol:p)……………………

'Reckless Damien! He KNOWS that he HAS TO refill his gas tank BEFORE every take off!! If he'd had done that this beautiful miss Tachikawa wouldn't have…………WAIT A SEC?!! Did I just say she was beautiful? May be that's just suppose to be a compliment that I'm suppose to say to her when she wakes up…… Or do I like her? May be I just… MATT!! YOUR RAMBLING!! *takes a deep breath* okay… Just lift open the door of the jet, pull her out, bring her back to your unit, and take her back to base safely………ya…… that ain't hard. But what if I do like her…… She's the General's daughter, Hey? Wasn't that a movie in 2000 we learned about in History? Ya it was…… hahahahha……… ain't that funny? WAIT?!! I'M AT IT AGAIN!!! DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN!! DAMN…… EGGS-actly! HEY!! That reminds me of TK!! I wonder what he's doin' now?…… MATT!!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! *Sighs* there we go…… but what would I do if I do like her, and she doesn't like me………DAMN IT MATT!!!…………' (A/N Let's just go on with the story, this'll take all day '~') 

__

*Rambling stops here…………………(A/N Thank god!!o.O:)

After that loooonnnngg mental chat of his, Matt finally got to work to getting Mimi out of the jet. It wasn't as easy as he thought. The jet door was stuck from the crash, so it took him a while to get it open. When Matt was about to pull Mimi out a piece of flaming hot rock (A/N Think of a baseball) flew past his ear and hitting the glass, making a huge hole in it. 

'What the…………?' But as soon as he looked up, his question was answered it was a huge………

"METEOR SHOWER!!" Screamed a panicking Matt. 'OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!!!' Was all he could think about as the millions of boulders came flying towards the both of them.

§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§

I'm sorry that I ended it there, I'm a mean author LOL! :P But please R+R and don't lose fate in MIMATO!! THINK POSITIVE!! WE NEED MORE MIMATO FICS! So till next time… buhbyes~!^_^ 

~~~ Karin_Aoi_007~~~


	2. A Journey Underestimated

Chapter 2: A Journey Underestimated ****

Chapter 2: A Journey Underestimated

This is Chpt. 2, and um…… I honestly thought the first part sucked and I didn't exactly want to even write this chapter, let alone finish the whole thing. But Gatomon_1, AKA Kara, totally "LOVED IT!" and you can tell by reading her review on this. SO I decided too write this anyway, too make her happy ^_^ enjoy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt picked Mimi up and swung her swiftly onto his back as he kind of gave her a piggyback ride, while trying his hardest too run back too his jet without falling. 

'How ironic is this?!' Matt thought, dodging all the meteors that crash-landed.

Then spontaneously a HUGE meteor, about ¼ of a mile in diameter, came crashing down in front of them making a crater. Matt had absolutely no time too stop so he fell in.

"HOLY SH……!!!" But he was cut off as at the last moment as he grabbed onto the ledge of the hot steamy crater. 

'Oh god… I'm too young too die…… I'm only 16!! Damn it… I knew I should of written my Will before I left. Now Shawn's gonna steal all my crap! *sigh* I can never win with this stuff' Matt complained mentally, when he saw it. There was a notch big enough for his foot too fit in just a lil', and it was right above his ankle!

' THERE IS A GOD!!' 

Matt stepped into the notch and pulled himself up. When he got up all hell had broken loose, debris and big chunks of land were flying about as the storm became worse. Then Matt could barely make out a twirling black line out on the horizon. Matt's eyes widened with fear as he knew that line was one of Neptune's well-known "black holes" as Humans called them, it was a long lasting Hurricane, and they would both die if he doesn't hurry up his pace and get himself out of there. He started too run and run and run… but his running was nothing compared to the speed the hurricane was at. After what seemed like a long treacherous run, he made it too his Unit. 

" Let's just hope we can get our asses home safe and sound." Matt said totally out of breath to a still unconscious Mimi. 

Matt got into the Unit and then pulled the lever, pushed a few buttons, the Unit levitated and blasted off. 

"Come on…Come on…………We gotta get outta this planet before the storm gets even worst or the Hurricane gets…………HERE!!!!!" Matt screamed the last word as there it was; the "black hole" was right in front of them. It was twirling at about 10,000-20,000 miles per hour. 

"NOOO!!! COME ON!! WHY WON'T YOU GO ANY FASTER!!" he screamed as the Hurricane came closer… And closer till…………

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

…it swallowed them whole.

They spun around and around, but now it was almost impossible to get out of now. Matt, hoping that this'll work, put the speed too turbo and the Unit successfully flew upward lil' by lil'.

"YES!!" Matt said through clenched teeth.

A couple hours later, as the tank was only half full, they barely reached to the top of the hurricane. The storm was much worse now and bigger chunks of debris and bigger meteors flew around now, basically destroying everything in sight. Matt was tired and cold, it was –160F degrees, but thankfully the Unit kept the temperature too 12 degrees Fahrenheit. What Matt didn't know is that a huge meteor came flying toward the Unit and hit them hard…… Matt was knocked out, but his jet was hit hard enough too push it out of the hurricane and Neptune, into space.(A/N talk about lucky^_~) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"hm……muh……eh……hegh…" said a mumbling Mimi as she woke up,.

"Ow… my head hurts" she complained

"That makes both of us," said a male voice

"huh?" Mimi said confused

Then she peaked over the Pilot-seat finding a young blond guy with a space helmet on, his eyes clenched shut, rubbing his head. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!" she shrieked as she kind of jumped back in fear.

"OW!! NOT SO LOUD!! SOME PEOPLE'S HEAD HURTS RITE NOW!" Matt yelped back in pain, still rubbing his head. 

"Who…who……are you?!! Where am I?" she asked

"oh…" Matt took off his helmet, "I'm Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt. And as for the second question, I'm not even sure myself." 

"Why am I here, in your Unit that is?" Mimi asked

"Oh General Tachi…… I mean your father asked me to come and get you home safely," Matt said proudly, 'but the truth is, I failed to even do that simple task' he thought, ashamed.

'Wow… he/she has such pretty eyes.' They thought in unison as the both of them sat in silence. 

"um…… Why did you run off Miss Tachikawa?" Matt asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Frankly, that's non of your business Matt." She replied

"Oh come on, I may not be the best with words but I am a good listener." he said truthfully

"You wouldn't understand how……" Mimi started

"Try me" he interrupted

She told him about her dad, and how he wouldn't let her fight, and why she ran off.

"…told you, you wouldn't understand." She finished

"Damn right I don't understand, why would you risk yourself out here in this………this……war than stay home, watch TV, and enjoy life?!" Matt asked harshly, blown away by her story.

"Enjoy life? ENJOY LIFE?!!! HOW CAN I ENJOY LIFE WHEN I KNOW THAT MY HOME COUNTRY JAPAN WAS DETROYED, AND THAT' I HAVE TOO LIFE IN A SPACE-BASE, AND THAT ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMLY ARE GOING TO BE ENSLAVED BY ALIENS FROM PLUTO?!!!" Mimi cried. 

"Your from Japan?" He asked

"YA!! Is there something wrong being Japanese too?!!" she asked

"No…no…no… It's just I'm Japanese too." He said a lil' sadly as he looked down at his feet.

They sat in silence, that was a lil' too quiet for Matt… soo he broke it. Even if it was back too their arguement.

"well…well…WELL I WOULD MUCH RATHER BE AT HOME, SAFE AND SOUND, AND HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS THAN BEING OUT IN THIS……THIS BIG PIECE OF CRAP OF A GALAXY!!" he said, then wishing he had thought of a better way of breaking the silence.

"WELL THAT'S ONLY YOUR OPINION MISTER BIG-SHOT! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? I'M GONNA SAVE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS SO _I_ CAN BE THE HERO!!!" she yelled back, but then calmed down and continued with, "It isn't the things we get; It isn't how much we know; It's the will to serve; It's the hand we lend; It's the light our lanterns throw." She finished with that, brought her legs up to her chest, rested her head on the knees, and hugged them tightly.

Those words, harsh yet inspiring, shut-up Matt till he thought of a quote he once heard. '…We take granted the things that we should be giving thanks for.'

"Well, um………I'm sorry Miss Tachika……" Mimi interrupted him,

"Mimi, please call me Mimi." She said smiling

"Okay Miss Tachi……I mean Mimi." He said causing a bit of laughing from Mimi.

"Yeah… Mr. Ishi………I mean Matt." She continued laughing after she mocked Matt.

"DUDE!! Don't mock me, I'm very sensitive." He said rolling his eyes, but of course she couldn't see that with her sitting behind him and all.

"oh sorry," she guiltily

"huh, ooh… I was just teasing Meems!"

"what? Oh thanx for THAT in put!!" she said a lil' annoyed.

They both laughed.

'Hmmm…… Meems? Heh heh, he has a nickname for me…… how cute, CUTE? Hmm…well he is pretty cute.' Mimi thought as they rode the rest of the time in silence.

He saw a comet and landed on it for the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 2 AM Earth time, and Matt was exhausted. As he was about too go to bed when he looked behind him too find a peacefully sleeping Mimi looking a bit cold. He got up and took his Emergency Solar-Weather Resistant blanket and covered Mimi with it. She snuggled into the blanket. He smiled at her, and leaned back in his Pilot-seat as he drifted off too slumber-land awaiting for the next day in the journey he underestimated. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That Chapter wasn't that bad was it? Hopefully not^_^ Sorry for not putting it up sooner, the writers-block syndrome is very hard too get rid of!! T.T.F.N, TA TA FOR NOW!! *~Karin_Aoi_007~*


	3. One Step Closer

Chapter 3: One Step Closer ****

Chapter 3: One Step Closer

Once again I want too thank Kara (Gatomon_1) for helping me think of a plot so I can get this up so soon^_^. SO THANK KARA FOR THIS CHAPTER IN YOUR REVIEW!!^_^(Title sound familiar _Linkin Park_ fans? ^_~) OH!! And for all the peeps who don't know moi, I procrastinate all the time, if it already isn't obvious-_- Sorry.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Matt opened his eyes and was face to face with an angel with dazzling hazel eyes, but then realized it had been Mimi who greeted him and he screamed.

"AHHHH!!" Matt screamed startled as he jumped back hitting his head on the space-helmet he hung next to his Pilot-seat. 

Mimi laughed.

"Oh man, I think feel the headache from yesterday coming back," Matt said rubbing his head.

"Hahaha…… Your such a retard Matt." Mimi laughed

"I'm the retard? How am _I,_ the Great Yamato Ishida, son of the Sergeant of Earth's military, hero of the daughter of General Tachikawa, hottest guy in all the universe, 'Da' Man'………" Matt was going to continue his list of "great" qualities, when Mimi interrupted him.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding with you……… I get your point Matt," She rolled her eyes.

Matt looked over to check how much gas is left since the incident yesterday. His face's color totally vanished, faster then you can say 'dead meat'.

'Oh no, there's only a fourth of a tank of gas, that's just enough to go several hundred miles' Matt thought as he slowly started to panic.

'It's okay Matt, just, just, OH WHO AM I KIDDING?!!!'

"Uh…Meems?" Matt asked

"yeah?" Mimi replied

"We kinda have a slight prob." Matt said getting a lil' uneasy.

"W…W…What do you mean?" Mimi asked a lil' uncomfortably, sensing the uneasiness in Matt's voice.

Matt pointed towards the gas gauge, then Mimi freaked out as the Deja' Vu of her accident came back, the gas gauge read a fourth-full 2 hours before her Unit crashed. 

"O…o……oh n…no. Matt? What are we gonna do? That'll only last for, the most, 2 hours." Mimi said a little panicked.

"Well, since the fuel is made out of a chemical in the Sun's radiation, and there IS a mineral containing the same stuff. Where we are right now the Sun's light is scarce. We're gonna have to find the fuel in the form of the mineral fast. Or else………" Matt didn't dare to finish what he was saying.

"Or else?" Mimi asked worried

"Um………Hey I think we should get going!!" Matt started the engine

"Matt don't change the subject, you didn't answer my question." Mimi said a little worried as she pulled herself in front of Matt staring into his eyes.

"Or else what?" She asked again, with concern

"*sigh* Mimi……I don't want to say this to you……why don't we just get going and……" Matt said trying to avoid her eyes, but was cut off.

"Matt. Or else what?" She asked for the third time placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"Or else…… We'll die for sure." Matt said defeated, as he looked down at his feet sadly.

Mimi suddenly felt the words sink in and pulled back, now kneeling, staring down at the floor terrified. Matt looked up and saw Mimi starting to cry.

"Oh…come on, Meems," he said as he leaned forward giving her a hug, "I'm sure we'll be fine, looked what has happened so far. We got out of a huge meteor storm and hurricane. Well……I did most of the work on the meteor storm thing, and the hurricane was just luck……and this comet just happened to fly by as we were flying, or floating, or……huh?" 

Matt started to ramble and confused himself, making Mimi laugh. 

"Matt," Mimi asked, 

"Yeah?"

"You're so hard headed." She laughed again as she playfully hit his arm.

"WHAT?!! Oh thanks a lot Meems, I try to cheer you up and you call me hard headed?" Matt asked hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mimi apologized sincerely.

"*sniff* Okies, you're forgiven. Wait, what's that?" Matt asked pointing at a spot on her suit.

'Okies? Where the hell did that come from?' Matt asked himself

"Huh?" Mimi looked down and Matt flicked her nose.

Matt started to laugh at the now red Mimi.

"HEY!! That was NOT funny!" She smacked him 

"OW!!!" Matt yelped 

"Oh shut-up," Mimi said back rolling her eyes, "That did SO not hurt."

"Hey? You ticklish Meems?"

"Why do you ask Ma……" Mimi was cut off as she started to laugh as Matt tickled her.

They both laughed, which brightened the mood. Matt pulled the lever, pushed a couple of buttons and flew off, with the thought of the "amount of gas-problem" gone.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Out in the distance Matt saw a planet; it was very small, smaller than Earth. When suddenly……

BARGHWOOSHHH!!!!

A huge piece of a, once was, Space-Jet.

"Oh. My. God." Matt said as all he could see were bits and pieces of jet parts floating around.

"What is it M…*Gasps* oh my god!! What happened here?" Mimi exclaimed as she saw the mess too.

Matt pushed a couple of buttons, he then gasped. 

"What Matt? What is it?" Mimi asked concerned

"Apparently the Jet's Navigation was slightly thrown off in the hurricane on Neptune, we are now heading towards Pluto!!" Matt's voice became louder and panicked as he explained to Mimi what has happened. 

"WHAT?!! Matt!! What are we gonna do?" Mimi was now freaking out, she didn't know what to do, they're almost out of gas and they're in Earth's enemy's territory.

'I feel like this has been a soap opera' Matt thought (A/N heh heh ^_^: isn't that thought ironic)

Every second their gas was getting less and less, pieces of jet parts flew about as Matt had to make the hardest decision ever.

"We're landing." he said

"what?" Mimi asked

"You heard me, we're landing." Matt said

"But where? Where are we gonna land? We can't land on Plu…" Mimi asked

"Damn right we are Meems." Matt said a lil' harsher than he had expected 

"But Matt, those are where the Plutonians live!! _OUR_ enemy's! Why they'd skin alive!" Mimi argued 

"Mimi…please just trust me, you've trusted me this far. I think you can do it again." Matt replied , his voice softer.

"I can't trust you in this situation because I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU'RE DRAGGING BOTH OF US TO OUR GRAVES BY DOING THIS!!" Mimi replied harshly back!

'Why are you doing this Matt? I…I don't understand why'd you'd risk this much.'

"MIMI!!!" Matt snapped, but than clamed himself down after looking at her hurt expression, "*Sigh* Mimi, I know what your thinking. But I would much rather risk it on Pluto to get some fuel, and may be have a slim chance of coming back alive, then staying out here and suffocate cuz' our gas ran out."

This made Mimi think, 

'May be he is right, after all he did get training from Daddy.'

"All right Matt, I'll trust you; but you have better hope this works! Or your whole point of saving me and taking me back home alive would've been just a big waste of time."

"Okay Meems, Thanx." Matt replied relieved that Mimi agreed with him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hey Matt, that spot looks pretty secluded, may be we can land there?" Mimi asked pointing towards a specific place on Pluto.

"Huh? Ya, I think that's fine, we have to land anyways, the gas is pretty much out." Matt replied

The two of them cautiously but quickly landed on a secluded land out in the flat lands of Pluto.

"Meems? You did plug your suit into the heat-insulator before we landed?" Matt asked

"Of course Matt, I'm not THAT forgetful you know." Mimi replied

"Okay Meems." 

They cautiously walked out onto the surface of Pluto, the silence and darkness sent chills down Matt and Mimi's back. They started to head toward a bright City in the distance. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 36 hours before Matt and Mimi arrived on Pluto *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Target acquired." A brunette said.

"Uh……Tai……?"

"Yes comrade?" 

"*_sczhhh szchhh_*…… there's ……… *_szchhh szchh_* …… a change of plans……" Said a blond a couple years younger than the brunette.

"What do you mean……*_szchhh szchh_* ……TK?" Tai asked

"I mean, Matt ain't here." TK replied.

"*Sczhh*…so?" Tai replied

"Matt's job is……*sczhhh*……to lead the back-up we're gonna use on the Plutonians……*sczhhh*…Without him it's practically impossible to call a diversion!" TK said 

"WHAT'S THAT GOTTA DO WITH ME?!" Tai asked annoyed

" Well…We're part of your teams back-up………*sczhhh* So if we don't have anyone to lead then we can't……… oh no…… ARRGHHH…!!" TK screamed, but something had cut their connection off.

"TK?……TK?!! TK?!!! YOU STILL THERE?!! TK?!!" Tai was panicking because the last second scream TK gave, was giving Tai scary thoughts on what've happened.

'Hold on buddy, I'm gonna go look for ya' Tai thought as he turned to head towards the place where TK's team was. But what Tai saw next totally blew him away……Thousands and Thousands of Plutonian Space-ships where around Tai's team. Millions it seemed like…… All those angry beady eyes, staring at them, maliciously. None of them moved a muscle as the enemy moved in on them, ready too kill. ****

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Present time with Matt and Mimi^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Matt? Why are we heading towards the BIG city? Wouldn't it be safer if we went the other way?" Mimi asked as they were still walking.

"Well, no actually, see……unlike Earth, Pluto and other planets out here have only one MAJOR, and big, city and then the rest are just very, very, small villages through out the planet." Matt stated

"So?" Mimi asked

"well…… Every major city on a planet has a Mine, titanium mines, crystallized-nuclear mines, and well in this case…… 'Solar-gas'-mines. But the mines are well secluded from the city because it's mostly underground." Matt replied intelligently.

"oh… Oh yes, Daddy did say something like that to me once when I was a little girl." Mimi said

'hmm… For some reason something about all those space jet parts flying around didn't feel right, as if I've seen them before.' Matt thought

"You okay Matt?" Mimi asked

"huh?… OH!! yeah…yeah… I'm fine why do you ask?" Matt said smiling.

"Oh nothing, you just looked like you had something on your mind that was bothering you." Mimi replied

'Actually, I was hoping you noticed as well that those jet parts floating around earlier were our army's.' Mimi thought 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^_^: hee hee, Soz for the delay on this, I just really didn't know what to add after the first half, if anyone of you would like to help me with ideas on next parts e-mail me at [blue_harlequin88@yahoo.com][1]** or **[kewl_silverstar_gurl@hotmail.com][2]** and I'll see if I want too do it, k? R+R ta ta for now^_~**

   [1]: mailto:blue_harlequin88@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:kewl_silverstar_gurl@hotmail.com



	4. Some Flowers Are Born Dead

**Chapter 4: Some Flowers Are Born Dead**

**Hey! This is chapter 4… Thanx Kate (Digitally Obsessed) for the title of this chapter^_^ I think I've been forgetting the disclaimer, so Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…etc. Thanx everyone for the reviews and hope this doesn't suck^_^…oh……um, this is a little sad/angsty though, oh well.^^;;**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"WHAT HAPPENED?!! WE HAD THE PERFECT PLAN!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!" screamed an obviously pissed General T. (Tachikawa) **

**"I don't know General, they only told me to tell you that the plan failed. There was no explanation" replied Becky.**

**"WELL GO AND FIND OUT!!" scream General T. again**

**"yes sir." She replied**

**And with that Becky bolted out of the room.**

**"No…NO WAIT! GO SEE IF THERE'S ANY SIGN OF UNIT ZC4369 AND MY DAUGHTER, I'LL GO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!" General T. yelled.**

**"AFFIRMATIVE!" Becky yelled back as she gave a salute, turned to her right, and kept on running.**

**Meanwhile back on Pluto*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"Matt?…" Mimi started**

**"Hold on Meems, we're almost there." Matt replied quickly without a second thought.**

**"No Matt… I was gonna say." Mimi started again**

**"D…Don't worry we're almost there Meems." He replied again **

**"No Matt…there's a…" She started once again**

**"Meems. We're almost…" **

**"MATT! LOOK!" Mimi exclaimed pointing toward the sky.**

**Both of them looked up and a flaming space helmet like Matt's crash-landed in front of them.**

**"Oh my gawd." Mimi gasped.**

**Matt cautiously walked over to the red-hot helmet, and he slowly examined it. As the helmet cooled off he could see blue numbers printed on top of a now dark/burnt yellow circle.**

**'That's our military symbol and…' Matt thought as he looked closely at the numbers. **

**"VN8657…………………why do those look so familiar?" Matt whispered **

**"Matt? Who's is it? Is there something wrong?" Mimi asked**

**Matt was paying to much attention on the helmet and didn't hear her.**

**'*gasps*……no…it can't be…' **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Flash back_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**_"Hey Matt?" _**

**_"What TK?" _**

**_"Hand me my helmet." _**

**_"Um……Which one's yours?" Matt looked at the 5 helmets that were hung on the wall._**

**_"The one that's hung on the wall."_**

**_"That's not a lot of help TK." _**¬_¬;

**_*alarm goes off*_**

**_"Hurry Matt! Hand me my helmet!"_**

**_"Well you gotta tell me which one it is!!"_**

**_"The one with VN8657…………………………"_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _End Flash back_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"N…N……No……TK?" The color in Matt's face vanished, as he stood there wide-eyed in horror.**

**"Who Matt?" Mimi asked,**

**"TK?!! NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!!" **

**"MATT? W…What's wrong? Who's TK?" Mimi was worriedly **

**"TK!! MY LITTLE BROTHER, THIS WAS HIS HELMET!! OH GAWD!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, IT JUST CAN'T!!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs.**

**"Oh no… Matt…I……I don't know what to say… I………he…TK……oh Matt." Mimi ran up to his side and held him.**

**"It…it can't be…it just can't." Matt said heart broken as tears clouded his eyes.**

**"I know sweetie, but it is… I'm sorry." Mimi said sympathetically**

**The two of them sat there in each other's arms mournfully crying over the lose of Matt's dear little brother, TK. (A/N ;_; *sniff*)**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"IT DIDN'T SHOW UP?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BACKUP DIDN'T SHOW UP?!" General T. yelled.**

**"Well, the Unit you sent over was suppose to lead the back up to team #4JT, but since you sent him to go and bring back your daughter, the plan was useless."**

**"WHAT?! BUT I SPECIFICALLY PUT ZC4369 RECUIT ON ALERT FOR TEAM #4JT _NOT_ BACK UP!" **

**"But General, sir, the main computer that downloaded the plan to the ships gave recruit ZC4369 back up."**

**"ARE YOU SAYING _I'M_ WRONG?"**

**"N…N…No sir, 'course not. Why don't I check it for you."**

***typing frantically***

**Sudden explosion.**

**"OH SHIT!"**

**"WHAT HAPPEN!!"**

**"IT'S A VIRUS SIR!! SOMEONE OR THING PLANTED A VIRUS INTO THE MAIN COMPUTER!! IF WE DON'T CALL THE LAST LEFT UNITS BACK TO BASE, WE'RE GONNA LOSE ALL OF THEM!"**

**"WHO DID THIS! WHO F****** DID THIS?!" (AN: O_O;;)**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**'I can't believe TK's dead… he's………he's dead." Matt thought sadly as the two of them walked in silence.**

**For the next two hours they walked until they finally reached the mines.**

**"Matty?" Mimi asked softly**

**"Hmm?" he replied**

**"What do we do now?" she asked**

**"Well, we gotta quickly and quietly find one of those minerals, get back to the unit, and get you home safely." Matt said softly and smiled at Mimi.**

**"Oh……okay Matt." Mimi said looking away, blushing.**

**'Meems blushed… heh' Matt thought to himself smiling.**

**"There's one Meems." Matt said pointing towards a big yellow and red boulder that looked a lot like a sphere lava lamp.**

**"Okay Matt, but how will we get it back……it looks heavy." Mimi asked**

**"Ah… you see… it LOOKS heavy, but it ain't… it's just a hollow ball with gas in it." Matt replied.**

**"Oh" Mimi replied amazed**

**"Well……let's get this back to the jet before any of the locals find us." Matt said as he walked toward the ball of gas.**

**"Matt… MATT! LOOK!" Mimi exclaimed pointing towards an escape pod. **

**As they got closer and closer to the pod both of them saw someone sitting in it, half-conscious half not.**

**"T…Tai?" Matt asked, "Is that you?"**

**The young brunette slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his friend calling him.**

**"M…M…Matt?" Tai asked softly, then passing out again.**

**Mimi ran over towards the door of the pod and tried to open it, but it didn't move.**

**"Matt… it's stuck, I can't open the door!" Mimi said tugging on the door.**

**"what?" **

**"I said the door's stuck, Matt." **

**"Here, let me try; move a side Mimi, I don't want to accidentally hit you" Matt replied as he grabbed a piece of metal and shoved it between the door and the bumper on the front lower side of the pod.**

** "'Kay Matt." Mimi said**

**He stepped on the metal piece with his right foot, adding all his weight on to it. With each time he pushed down on it, the more the door moved. Then finally………*BAM!*……… the pod's door became loose and Matt and Mimi lifted it up, opening the door. Tai fell out without a seconds' ease.**

**"Tai? TAI?! Dude?! Wake up!" Matt yelled, lightly smackin' his best friend's face.**

**"Huh?" Tai murmured as he slowly opened his brown eyes.**

**"Hey Dude, what happened?" Matt asked, helping his friend sit up.**

**"Huh……uhn…… TK? TK?!! WHERE'S TK?!! I GOTTA FIND HIM! TK?!" Tai screamed as he jumped to his feet looking around for his dear friend.**

**"DUDE! TK AIN'T HERE ANYMORE!!" Matt screamed grabbing his best friend's shoulders, trying to calm him down. **

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!! I WAS JUST……"**

**"DUDE!! TK'S GONE!! He's gone man…" Matt said sadly as water began to build up in his eyes, "He's gone." Matt sighed mournfully as he walked over to a large boulder and sat down, burying his face in his hands.**

**"Oh man……… Matt I'm sorry, I…" Tai started, "I… I'm really sorry." **

**"yeah well…… life's a b*tch than you die, guess TK just beat us to it." Matt said grievously.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*3 hours passed*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**They got all the fuel they needed and filled the units' tanks. Matt sat on top of a boulder, gazing at the stars, as Mimi quietly walked up and sat down next to him.**

**"Oh, hey Meems… how's Tai?" Matt asked**

**"He says he's been better." Mimi replied, smiling.**

**Both of them didn't say much after that; just looked up at the stars and enjoyed the peace while it lasted.**

**"Why can't it always be like this Matt?"**

**"Like what?"**

**"You know" she sighed, "this peaceful."**

**"I really wish I knew Meems." **

**"Matt?"**

**"Yeah?"**

** "Why do you call me Meems? You're the first one to ever do that." Mimi looked over at Matt.**

**"I dunno, I guess………………I guess it just sounds cooler than MEE MEE." Matt made a face as he said her name, making her irritated.**

**"HEY!" Mimi turned her back to him and crossed her arms.**

**Mimi expected an apology, what with the "princess" environment she was used to. But instead of apologizing, Matt laughed.**

**"What part of me being angry is making you laugh?" Mimi asked strictly.**

**"You're just so cute when you're angry." Matt replied in between his fits of laughter.**

**'Oh my gawd!! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD?!'**

**"You…………You think I'm cute?" Mimi asked, apparently astonished.**

**'Oh gawd………oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd.'**

**"uh……uh……err…um……I……You see… the thing is…" Matt stuttered.**

**"I think you're cute too."**

**"uh……I……um……err……HUH?!" **

**"You heard me Matty, I said I think you're cute. I like you Matt."**

**"I……I……I l…l…like you t…too."**

**Mimi and Matt started to get closer and closer and…… *****PHISSSST……BAM! ***

**"MATT WHERE ARE YOU?! MATT?!"**

**Mimi panicked as she looked around too see if there was any sign of him.**

**'Matt? You were just with me a second ago. Where are you?'**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Out in the distance lay Matt, unconscious.**

**"I see there WERE Earthlings on our planet after all, great job soldiers. Here's your reward."**

**The Soldiers looked please with their job, but then suddenly the mysterious voice blasted the Plutonian soldiers to millions of pieces.**

**And then let out a horrific evil cackle. **

_~Some Flowers Are Born Dead; At Least You Got To See Yours Bloom~_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**AN: I'm sooo lazy……LOL Sorry Kara for taking so long on the chapter^_^ hope you liked the cliffhanger hee hee :D ****R+R **


End file.
